SasuNaru no Koi Monogatari: Coffee Shop
by Chiisana Usagi
Summary: Naruto berkali-kali melihat pemuda itu duduk sendiri di sebuah kedai kopi yang sering ia lewati sepulang kuliah, namun karena kakaknya yang terlalu protektif hingga dia susah sekali mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Suatu kali, ia mendapatkan kesempatan terbebas dari penjagaan kakaknya. Dan sepertinya dia memiliki ide bagus untuk mendekati pemuda itu! / SasuNaru. DLDR!


_SasuNaru no Koi Monogatari: Coffee Shop_

 _._

 _._

Terinspirasi dari cerita Kina—teman dekatku yang mendapat secret message di cup kopi miliknya dari barista kopi sebuah kedai terkenal saat dia lagi terdampar di sebuah kota nun jauh disana hahahaha. Thanks for your absurd story, sista!

.

.

Naruto © MK

.

Warning:

AU. OOC. Typo(s). Author Baru. Dsb.

.

.

* * *

.

"Chouji- _san_ , kumohon! Aku harus menunjukkan pada _Otousan_ dan _Niisan_ jika aku bukan anak yang manja lagi. Aku hampir lulus kuliah dan akan meneruskan perusahaan. Jika aku masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, aku tidak akan berkembang bukan?"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang memohon pada Menejer sebuah Kedai Kopi yang cukup ternama di daerah itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca meminta agar ia dapat dipekerjakan menjadi salah satu staf Kedai Kopi yang saat ini ia jejaki.

Chouji―laki-laki bongsor selaku manager Kedai Kopi yang dikelolanya menghela napas berat. Ia bimbang―tentu saja! Karena seorang pemuda yang tengah melamar pekerjaan di Kedai yang ia kelola ini adalah anak pemilik sekaligus direktur utama Kedai tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

Bagaimana mungkin Chouji begitu saja menerima anak dari majikannya? Bisa-bisa ia malah kehilangan pekerjaan, bukan?

"Aku bisa dipecat Naruto- _kun_. Kau mau aku kehilangan pekerjaan?"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu semakin menatap Chouji dengan pandangan memelas―seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Haha. Abaikan.

"Kau tidak perlu beritahu _Otousan_. Juga _Niisan_. Mereka tidak akan kesini selama dua minggu kok. Aku bisa jamin itu."

Tapi Chouji masih terdiam, mendapat rengekan dari Naruto di hadapannya.

"Aku janji hanya seminggu. Ah! Aku juga akan menyamar! Chouji- _saaan_ , _onegaiiiiiii_ ~"

Kembali Chouji menghela napas berat. "Untuk apa sebenarnya semua ini?"

" _Etto_ , menunjukkan pada _Tousan_ jika aku bisa mendapat uang sendiri?"

"Kenapa nadamu tidak meyakinkan begitu? Jangan coba membohongi aku, Naruto- _kun_."

"Mana mungkin! Kau kan teman kakakku, tidak mungkin aku membohongimu!"

"Kau kupekerjakan,"

Naruto langsung melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Hei. Dengar dulu."

Seketika Naruto menghentikan kegembiraannya.

"Hanya seminggu!" Perkataan Chouji langsung disahuti dengan anggukkan antusias Naruto.

"Dan, jika Kyuubi atau Minato- _san_ kesini, kau harus saat itu juga berhenti. Dan jangan melibatkan aku pada masalahmu."

" _Hai_! _Wakarimasu_!"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh mulai bekerja."

Setelahnya Naruto membungkuk pada Chouji lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan pemuda bongsor yang kini menjadi atasannya itu.

Waktunya bekerja!

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu setelah hari pertama Naruto mulai bekerja. Apa yang Naruto cari dengan menjadi pegawai di Kedai Kopi ayahnya belum juga ia temukan.

Shikamaru selaku teman Naruto yang memang sudah bekerja cukup lama di Kedai yang sama menatap Naruto yang tengah melamun di tengah pekerjaannya.

Menghela napas, lalu Shikamaru mulai menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja melayani pelanggan dari balik meja kasir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Bekerja, tentu saja." Sahutnya ketus.

Naruto tengah dalam mood yang sangat buruk hari ini. Dan Shikamaru menambah mood nya semakin buruk.

Shikamaru tengah bersandar pada meja kasir yang tengah Naruto rapikan ketika pemuda itu kembali membuka suara untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Kau hanya membuat pelanggan enggan mendatangi Kedai ini. Ayahmu bisa bangkrut. Dan kau gagal dalam misimu menunjukkan hasil pekerjaanmu padanya."

Tangan Naruto berhenti mengelap meja kasir yang sebelumnya terkena sedikit tumpahan kopi pelanggan karena kesalahan Naruto. Setelahnya Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Shikamaru yang kini bersandar pada dinding di belakang Naruto karena pemuda pirang temannya itu mengusirnya dari meja kasir tempatnya bersandar sebelumnya.

"Shika, apa aku belum bercerita padamu jika,"

Naruto menggantung perkataanya lalu menolah ke kanan dan kiri seolah memastikan tidak ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru.

"―Sejujurnya aku bekerja disini bukan untuk alasan itu."

Shikamaru yang semula melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seketika terkejut. Ia tidak lagi bersandar dan berjalan mendekat pada teman pirangnya.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu."

"Kau tau, pemuda yang aku katakan padamu kira-kira sebulan yang lalu?"

"Ya."

"Belakangan sebelum aku bekerja disini, aku sering melihatnya datang ke kedai ini! Kau tau kan aku sering pulang kuliah lewat sini."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya jika begitu?"

"Kenapa? Seperti kau tidak tau jika aku mempunyai Kakak yang begitu protektif padaku."

"Ya. Aku sangat tau karena dia memintaku memastikan kau sampai di rumah dengan Iruka- _san_. Dan tidak keluyuran sepulang dari kampus dan―tunggu, kau kemanakan Iruka- _san_?"

"Hehehe aku katakan pada O _kaasan_ , aku akan menemukan pangeranku. Jadi tolong urus Paman Iruka. Dan jang~ disinilah aku berada! Paman Iruka tau jika kau yang menggantikannya."

"Kau gila Naruto. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak datang kesini lagi sekarang."

"Kau tau dia?"

"Ya. Kau murung beberapa hari ini, itu berarti kau tidak menemukannya. Dan meretas data adalah keahlianku, ingat?"

"Ya. Waktuku hanya seminggu Shikaaa aku harus apa? Setelahnya Niisan pasti tidak akan membiarkanku mendekatinya."

"Ya. Waktumu hanya seminggu dan kau malah membuang waktu disini."

"Shika, bisakah kau―"

"Tidak."

"Incaranmu bukan orang biasa. Aku bisa tertangkap."

"Ah bagaimana ini!"

"Lagipula memangnya kau sudah punya rencana jika bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah iya, rencanaku!"

Setelahnya Naruto pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya penuh keingintahuan dan tidak lama datang dengan sebuah cup kopi dan spidol di genggaman tangannya.

"Ini dia rencanaku."

"Hah? Memberinya nomormu dengan menulis di cup itu? Benar-benar biasa. Aku jamin dia tidak akan melirikmu."

"Tsk. Yang kau bicarakan ini adalah Namikaze Naruto. Calon penerus istimewa Namikaze Corp. Dan yang aku lakukan bukan sekedar memberi nomorku tapi juga―"

"Naruto. Shikamaru. Apa kalian ingin membuat Kedai ini bangkrut dengan hanya mengobrol disana? Kau lihat Kiba kewalahan di meja kasir. Cepat bekerja!"

Tiba-tiba saja Choji melihat kedua karyawannya yang tengah asyik menobrol dan menegur mereka. Membuat Shikamaru tidak sempat mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Naruto.

" _HAII_!"

"Tsk. _Mendokusei_."

.

.

"Naruto. Bisa kau layani pelanggan ini? Aku harus ke belakang." Shikamaru sedikit berteriak ketika seorang pelanggan yang sejak empat hari yang lalu dicari-cari oleh sahabatnya, kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan setelan kemeja _slimsuit_ marun dan jas biru gelap ia jinjing bersama sebuah tas hitam di tangan kirinya.

Naruto yang semula berdiri di meja barista kemudian menghampiri meja kasir yang baru saja di tinggal oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto begitu terkejut mendapati siapa pelanggan yang berdiri di sisi lain meja kasir yang berada di antara mereka.

Menaikkan kacamatanya―sebagai alat penyamaran―untuk menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya lalu Naruto menanyakan pesanan pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum menyebutkan kopi pesanannya. Membuat Naruto memanfaatkan terdiamnya pemuda itu untuk memperhatikan wajahnya.

Matanya kelamnya yang seolah menghisap Naruto kedalamnya, hidung mancungnya, pipinya yang tidak begitu tirus. Bibirnya yang seksi. Astaga Naruto bisa lepas kendali disini.

"Nama anda?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah menggenggam sebuah spidol dan cup kopi di tangannya.

"Sasuke."

Ah, suaranya. Di dengar berulang kalipun Naruto tidak akan bosan.

Setelah menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar dan pemuda bernama Sasuke melakukan pembayaran. Lalu Naruto mengambil alih pesanan Sasuke dan tidak lama memanggil pemuda itu untuk kembali dan mengambil pesananya.

"Satu cup _hot espresso_. Silahkan." Ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan kopi pesanan Sasuke pada pemiliknya.

"Hn."

Setelah mengambil pesanannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Meja favoritnya.

Meja itu dekat dengan jalan yang dihalangi oleh sebuah kaca jendela penghubung Kedai ini dengan dunia luar. Dari meja ini juga meja kasir masih terlihat hingga jika Sasuke membutuhkan pelayanan dari para pegawai dengan segera, ia akan dengan mudah memanggil mereka.

Sasuke baru saja akan meminum kopinya ketika ia melihat sebuah tulisan―selain namanya―yang menarik perhatiannya pada cup kopi miliknya.

' _Secret Message_?'

Mengendikkan bahu lantas Sasuke menggeser ke sedikit ke atas kertas tebal berwarna coklat yang berfungsi sebagai isolator dari efek panas yang dibawa oleh kopi yang dipesannya.

Dan apa yang Sasuke dapatkan benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat menahan seringai muncul di wajah tampannya.

Pada gelas cup tempat kopinya tertampung memang memiliki tulisan yang cukup Sasuke hapal berbunyi, [ _Careful, the beverage you're about to enjoy is extremely hot_ ].

Dan tulisan yang semula tertulis seperti itu kini memiliki coretan hitam menutupi beberapa kata-katanya hingga kini kalimat tersebut hanya terbaca menjadi, [ _Careful, you're extremely hot_ ].

Seseorang yang Sasuke yakin adalah barista pirang yang menuliskan namanya sebagai pemilik cup ini pasti yang telah mencoret kalimat _'the baverage'_ dan _'about to enjoy is'_ yang semula tercetak permanen di setiap cup yang digunakan oleh Kedai ini.

"Khek. Dobe."

Dan bahkan barista itu juga menuliskan beberapa angka―yang yah siapapun tau itu adalah nomor telepon―untuk Sasuke hubungi.

Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melewatkan tangkapan manis yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya ketika memasuki Kedai langganannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END?

.

atau

.

TBC?

.

.

* * *

.

Aku gak tau apa fanfic ini cukup bagus atau tidak untuk di publish. Kina memintaku melanjutkan fanfic ini. Tapi aku kurang percaya diri untuk melanjutkannya, apalagi Kina—cewek fujoshinting satu itu minta aku buat rate M. Jujur aku belum bisa hahaha

Jadi jika banyak yang ingin fanfic ini berlanjut, aku akan berusaha meminta Kina bersedia membuat fanfic lanjutannya versi dia—semoga gak jadi cerita yang vulgar. Hahaha.

Dan lagipula ide cerita kudapat dari cerita perjalanannya dia juga, mungkin dia gak akan keberatan.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir.

Salam sayang, Usagi.


End file.
